yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
My Wiki
Welcome To My Wikipedia! Things that is used that can be edited every articles but it cannot be blocked. And every articles cannot be deleted, or it can be renamed, and can use history, though can use classic editor, certainly cannot view source. Note: This article belongs to Makka Pakka only please and thank you. Settings Profile: Shows the profile. You can change the name that you liked. It also shows the Change Name, Change User, Change User Picture. Date and Time: Shows the date and time. You can change them if you like to change. If the number's not gonna go, you may have to change it instead instantly. Formatting Settings: Shows the resetting thing deletion. If you reset the wiki, your pages will be lost. You may need to add more pages all over again. Game List: The game list is also used by settings. You can play any game you like. Main Page Editor: Uses the main page editor. Profile Change Name: Changes the name to somename. Change User: Changes the color of the lines. Change User Picture: Changes the picture of the user announce. Date and Time Change Date: Changes the date. It's set by Day, Month, Year. Change Time: Changes the time. Game List Main article: Buyed Game Lists Main Page Editor You can edit the main page that've you like. main page Formatting Settings It resets the whole wiki. wiki Prompt: Are you currently sure you want to reset?! Once it resetted, it can may not be recovered. Reset New Wiki You have reset the whole wiki. And now you must add more pages all over again. new page Software # Settings: Adjust the settings. # Notifications: Shows the notifications. # News: Shows the news. # Nintendo EShop: You buy new more games. # Gallery: Displays the photos and videos. User List Makka Pakka: Your own user. Nintendo Wiki Visitor: My own user. Stampylonghead: Stampylonghead's own user. Gallery All photos and videos and GIFs: 000 There are no photos, videos and GIFs. photo video GIF Nintendo EShop Luigi's Mansion 3 Temple Run 2 Deluxe Mario Kart: Windows 10 Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition Jump Ahead: Year 1 Temple Run 3 Super Mario Maker 2 For Windows 10 Nintendo Switch App Mario And Sonic At The Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Mario Kart Tour Mario Tennis Aces Super Mario Odyssey For Windows 7 And Windows 10 Pontins Camber Sands Arcade Gamelist Pizza Delivery 2019 Piles Of Three Crossy Road Doodle Jump Dumb Ways To Die Dumb Deaths Christmas Mario Kart 8 Deluxe For Windows 10 Diddy Kong Racing Super Mario 64 DS For Windows 10 Mario 64 Original Nintendo Badge Arcade For The Windows 10 Shiverians Flow Free Slither.io SpongeBob's Game Frenzy Super Mario Maker Fortnite Piano Tiles Deluxe Clock Time Trials Sonic CD Sonic Mania Sonic Forces New Temple Run South West East Super Mario Sunshine Super Bikes 1 9Word Word Cookies Sonic The Hedgehog 1 Free Tails Knuckles Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Free Gardenscapes Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Free Minecraft: Story Mode Chapters Homescapes Cityscapes Escape The Challenge Teddy Bear Hunters Motorbikes Happy Glass Love Balls Super Mario Run Dr. Mario World New Super Mario Bros. For Windows 7/10 Racing M Cup Casino King Library Books Area Chuck E Cheese Roblox Survivalcraft Tomodachi Life For Windows 10 And 7 Original Temple Run Huge Blasting My Talking Tom Temple Run 2 My Talking Angela My Talking Hank Mario Minecraft Masterpiece Temple Run 2: Frozen Shadows Paint 3D Deluxe